The GCRC is the major clinical research facility for Stanford University School of Medicine. This[unreadable] proposal is for a five year renewal, for years 45-49 of this research grant. It involves a total of 138[unreadable] protocols and 147 investigators from 19 university departments. Our goals are to provide an optimal[unreadable] facility for the conduct of patient oriented research, to translate basic scientific knowledge into a[unreadable] better understanding and treatment of human diseases, and to train health professionals in clinical[unreadable] research. Current space in Stanford University Hospital provides an outstanding inpatient and[unreadable] outpatient GCRC facility, and a premature infant research program utilizes scatter beds in the[unreadable] adjacent Lucile Packard Children's Hospital. The seven major programs and investigators which[unreadable] form the core of this proposal are:[unreadable] (1) A Phase l/ll Study of Intratumoral Injection of CpG7909, a TLR Agonist, Combined with Local[unreadable] Radiation in Recurrent Low Grade Lymphomas (Ronald Levy).[unreadable] (2) Human Immune Response to Natural Infections and Vaccines (Cornelia J. Dekker).[unreadable] (3) Therapeutic Manipulation of the NOS Pathway in Peripheral Arterial Disease (John P. Cooke).[unreadable] (4) New Therapeutic Approaches for Colorectal Cancers (Branimir I. Sikic).[unreadable] (5) The Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Adrenal Axis in Psychotic Depression (Alan Schatzberg).[unreadable] (6) Neuroimaging and Neurodevelopmental Outcome (David Stevenson).[unreadable] (7) The Aging Kidney after Contralateral Nephrectomy (Bryan D. Myers).